


Safe

by LachrymoseLake



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: Waverly just really needs her safe space, even if Nicole doesn't quite understand.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I love the inspirational prompts (it's generally why they're counted as prompts ;) ).
> 
> It's just a measly page of (not even that fluffy) ramble, but muchly fun to write.

 

Purgatory Police Station was about as busy as a graveyard. Not Purgatory’s graveyard, that was thriving as of late with mountains of almost-fresh flowers and not-quite-clean black suits, but a normal graveyard. That is to say, not busy.

 

Nicole was as accordingly occupied. That is to say, not at all.

 

She had become proficient in paper bin basketball and tearing a blank page of cartage paper into snowflake-worthy bits. A true accomplishment for the government funded law enforcers. She was on 17- nil against the paper bin when the front doors burst open, and Waverly blew in like a hurricane of storm-smudged mascara and windblown hair.

 

Nicole was up in an instant, concern for Waverly outweighing the guilty tinge of hope that something had happened worthy of an arrest, or simply something other than the current case that consisted of _nothing_. Nicole really needn’t have bothered taking the first step toward Waverly as in a second the smaller brunette had careened across the room, picking Nicole out of the non-existent crowd, and buried herself in the cop’s chest.

 

Nicole looked down at her girlfriend, resting her hands on Waverly's shoulders and trying to step back enough to check on her. To comfort appropriately and to assess who she would have to bury for hurting her girl.

 

“Waves, baby are you okay?” Nicole's voice was so soft, awash with careful concern: she knew quite well how sometimes Waverly didn't like to be pushed and worried over. Sometimes, and sometimes it was the one thing she needed. Her warm brown eyes darted around Waverly's dishevelled appearance. Waverly didn’t reply, but she gripped the back of her uniform shirt tighter and stepped closer.

 

“Hiding.” She mumbled into the crisply pressed dress-shirt. Nicole paused, her hands lifting to the underside of her jaw, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the tensed tendons that made up Waverly's neck.

 

"Do you... mean hugging?” She asked tentatively, trying to get Waverly to meet her eye with gentle, coaxing nudges of her thumbs that lifted her chin. Waverly narrowed her eyes and Nicole fought the gulp at the almost flinty look in the youngest Earp's eye. Granted it was dulled by a staggering amount of undisguisable affection, but still, Nicole wouldn't cross Waverly Earp any day of her sane life.

 

"Did I fucking stutter.” Waverly snarked after a pause, the curse rolled off her tongue easily, but it still made Nicole mentally stumble for a second, only a second. It wasn't often the youngest Earp found the need for vulgarities, and it always had a reason. She wasn't fully sure she wanted to know said reason, she may be an officer, but she could still be arrested for murder.

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. When Waverly glanced up, she blushed, ducking her head and mumbling something under her breath. The audibility wasn't helped by the fact Waverly pressed her forehead to her girlfriend's chest and tried to wriggle closer.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes affectionately, feeling behind her for her desk and relaxing onto it. Waverly stepped forward accordingly, snuggling in even more closely with the new position, letting the warmth of Nicole infuse her.

 

"Sorry baby, but my boots don't have ears, can you try talking to my stetson instead?" The cop teased as Waverly huffed and let her head fall back on her neck to meet honey brown eyes. Never loosening her grip on her hips or her utility belt, idly switching between the two to keep her girlfriend close, safe, there.

 

“This is my safe place,” Waverly repeated with a little sigh. The tiny pointy edges that she still held from her day and the dramatic entrance melting away with the confession. She was left raw and open to Nicole, trusting her.

 

“Now shut up and put your damn arms around me.” Waverly started with confidence but took a gasping sigh before continuing, her voice a mere whisper in the quiet of the station. "Just hold me, Nicole?"

 

"Oh, baby. You never have to ask. Ever." Nicole assured, immediately drawing Waverly close, closer than before wrapping her tight, secure in strong arms. She felt Waverly almost sag in the reassuring hold, shoulders losing every ounce of their tension. She leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Waverly's temple, breathing in the rain-drenched scent of her hair as Nicole drew her in tighter.

 

"Thank you," Waverly whispered as she felt all the burdens of the day peel off her back, and the weightless that accompanied Nicole wrap around her.

 

"You are so, so welcome baby." Nicole grinned, as she rubbed soothingly between Waverly's shoulder blades. 

 


End file.
